Incean language
The Incean language '''(Incean: ''Nisi Nsēya''' or 'Wahharkar'í) is the standardized dialect of the Inceantic languages and one of the two official languages of Sednyana, spoken primarily by the Incean people. It is based primarily on the Harkari dialect spoken by the Ngedyen Dynasty, and - though nominally an official language of Sednyana since the country's inception - was revived in its current form during the Incean Renaissance, before which point Incean dialects were disparate and often unintelligible, and standard Incean (Wahharkari) was, for most practical purposes, an extinct language. When referring to the language, most reference Modern Standard Incean (MSI), the standardized dialect developed between 1909 and 1916 codified by the Big Green Book. Today it or similar dialects are spoken by approximately 10% of Sednyana's population, or 13,000,000 people, and it is the majority language in most of the region known as Incea, including Akariya, Matreena, Jenet, and Fera, along with a significant minority language in the rest of Sednyana. Approximately half of Wahharkari speakers use it on top of a local dialect (and are thus effectively trilingual), while the remaining speakers, largely those who returned to the language during the Renaissance, speak only the standardized (literary) dialect. Vocabulary Approximately 80% of common Incean vocabulary and around 55% of total vocabulary has its origins in classical literary Incean, particularly that spoken by the Ngedyen dynasty. The rest of the language is primary composed of English loanwords, which comprise the vast majority of its technical language and its language used to describe more modern inventions. Incean is often mutually intelligible with the Beryun language of Ziunia, and the majority of their words (even excluding English loanwords) have similar origins, with many words being exactly the same. This is because Incean and Beryun are both often seen as standardized dialects of a broader Inceantic language family. Meanwhile, Incean shares some core vocabulary with the Harbic languages, such as Ziun and Zenian, but is not considered to be within that language family. However, they are all often classified as Z-type languages, a superfamily in line with the R-type languages of the Northern Continent; however, while the origins of the R-type languages in a proto-Rhamidi language is widely agreed upon, the Z-language hypothesis remains controversial. Dialects At least seventeen recognized regional dialects of Incean exist; while these have been heavily influenced by Standard (Wahharkari), Incean, some were once mutually unintelligible. Today, these dialects blend with standard Incean in people's everyday speech, particularly with close friends and family members. While Incean prose often aims to capture these dialects in dialogue, they are rarely formally written in, and in fact many do not have standardized spellings or strict grammatical rules, as they are not written dialects. One trend of these is that they tend to do away with the rigid grammatical structures of literary Incean, often ignoring cases and conjugations in times when they are not necessary. Many also include greater numbers of loanwords from other languages, particularly English. Linguistics Incean is an Inceantic language, similar to Bęr and with some similarities to the Z-type languages Ziun and Zenian. Traditionally written in syllabary form, like many languages of the Southern Continent, it is now written primarily in the Anglean script. Unlike English, Incean nouns have declensions, which typically vary their prefix rather than their suffix; suffixes are often attached (with or without an apostrophe, depending on the written style) to indicate prepositional usage of the word. Sednyana's name, by far the world's most famous Incean word, is a good example of this. ''Nya is a root word for land or place, with ny- ''serving as the syllable's constant and a short ''a ''as its vowel; the -''na ''at the end is what??? ''Sed ''is an adjective means great, central, paramount, or principle, and can be appended to the word ''nya. In this manner, a complex compound word is created, meaning the great/middle land. Incean has four cases and five declensions, three in which the nominative has no proconsonant, and two in which it does. The cases are nominative (dtu), genitive (kfara), dative (njadin), and accusative (njadul), and the declensions are referred to as 1-5 or, commonly, by the procosonants of their nominative, genitive, dative, and accusative (or, for the three with no proconsonant, only by the latter three). They are: (1) TDN, (2) GDN, (3) TSB, (4) NKDB, and (5) TSDN. Verbs, meanwhile, vary their meaning based on their initial vowel. Incean has five vowels - a, e, i, o ''and ''u - ''which can in turn be modified with one of two diacritics: ''ā represents a longer a, rather than a ''(short a) - and á represents a short emphasis. For example, ka sounds more like a short "kuh," kā is a longer "kahhh", and ká is a sharper, emphasized "ka!" I: ''kit, keet, keet, E: ket, keht/kayt, keht; U: ya whatever. ''Short vowels can also be combined: ''ia ''is common, and sounds like "ya"; iu sounds like "yu"; ''io sounds like "yo"; ae ''sounds like "ah-eh" ''ai ''sounds like "''ah-ee," ao sounds like "ah-oh" Incean only has two verb conjugations: a/o/i and ō/é/u. Thus, ayar is "I see," oyar is "you see," and iyar is "he sees." Ayarng is "the two of us see," oyarng is "the two of you see," and iyarng is "the two of them see." Remove the g for more than two. Oban is "I know," éban is "you know," and uban is "he knows;" obang is the two of us, oband is more than two of us. Ayarng ngar Examples: Third: Fourth: YA (land): nya, kya, dya, bya Fifth: GAR (tiger): ''tgar ''hunts in the woods; the ''sgar ''tail; I give bread ''dgar; ''I hunt ''ngar ''